cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign Relations of J Andres
Revised SPEED In the interest of revising the SPEED Document for the 21st century, Queen Stephanie issued a royal decree for a revised version of SPEED to be issued. It is heavily based on the original SPEED document that was drafted by Adrik Annan in 1991. Royal Decree of the Queen of the Maritime Republic of J Andres Decree 2052-07-06 Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment Decree Article I. Short Title This decree establishes the standard protocols for embassy establishment within the Maritime Republic of J Andres by the name and authority of Her Majesty, the Queen, Stephanie, Daughter of Josef I. This decree shall henceforth be referred to as "SPEED." Article II. Embassy Establishment A request for an embassy in the Maritime Republic of J Andres must be approved by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Once approved by the Minister, the foreign nation must agree to all terms outlined in Article III. Once foreign nation signs “SPEED” then they shall be granted an embassy in Endor Cuidad. Article III. Terms of Establishment Embassy are established according to the Standard Protocols stated in “SPEED” and in good hopes of fostering continued understanding, peace, and improved relations between J Andres and the foreign nation. The established Ambassador and J Andres officials may request an audience with one another at any time and this request should be granted to the fullest capability. Section I. Embassy Staff The Foreign Entity may send one ambassador to their embassy. Embassy personnel are never to exceed fifty persons; this includes the ambassador, diplomats, aides, assistants, security, and all else not mentioned. Security staff of the embassy may possess small firearms (handguns) while on embassy territory. Foreign nationals may not possess firearms when outside embassy territory. Section II. Extraterritoriality of Embassies Embassies are considered to be land of the foreign entity. J Andres personnel may only enter Embassy ground with permission from the established ambassador. Section III. Diplomatic Immunity and Right to Expel Only the established ambassador from the foreign entity may receive diplomatic immunity. The government of J Andres reserves the right to expel any foreign national from J Andres territory. Said expelled nationals may reside in the embassy or may be transported out of J Andres. Foreign nationals residing in an embassy for asylum are not guaranteed safe passage from J Andres. Any foreign nationals without diplomatic immunity may be prosecuted to the full extent of J Andres law. Section IV. Diplomatic Vehicles Foreign entity is permitted to bring three vehicles and one helicopter to J Andres. All vehicles must be properly registered with the Department of Foreign Affairs. Section V. Revocation of Embassy and Diplomatic Rights The nation of J Andres reserves the right to close the embassy at any time. If the embassy is closed in this manner, all diplomatic staff will be permitted safe passage from J Andres. Individuals without diplomatic immunity will become subject to J Andres law after the closing of the embassy and may be taken into custody of the Maritime Republic and prosecuted. Article VI. Land Claims By establishing an embassy in J Andres, the foreign entity recognizes the authority of the government of the Maritime Republic of J Andres as the sole authority and governing body within the J Andres borders. By Royal Order, Her Majesty, The Queen of the Maritime Republic of J Andres and its Empire, Stephanie of the House Mercton Treaties of J Andres Active Treaties J Andres currently has no active treaties. Embassies in Endor Cuidad Prior to 2113, embassies existed on either Embassy Circle (1-20) or Bethesda Way (1-8). After the assassination of King Phillippe, Phillippe II renamed sections of Embassy Circle to honor past monarchs. Phillippe Avenue consists of Embassy Circle buildings 1-8. Katherine Boulevard consists of Embassy Circle buildings 9-15. Stephanie Street consists of Embassy Circle buildings 16-20. Phillippe Avenue Katherine Boulevard Stephanie Street Bethesda Way Ambassadors In an effort to streamline the Department of Foreign Affairs, after the 2052 reformation, Senior Ambassadors were assigned to countries by continents. Certain countries may warrant specific full time ambassadors, but these ambassador specialists still report to the Senior Ambassador for the area. North America: George Wright South America: Albert Gauss Europe: Bernard Gray Africa: Robert Fournier Asia: Sergey Artyom Australia & Oceania: Abbey Brown Antarctica: Sofie Trommler Category:J Andres